secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mars Ultor
i Mars is also the Greek God: Ares. He was given the name Mars by the Romans, who also associated him with the harvest, therefore making him much more prominent and respected in the Roman pantheon. According to Sophie's memories from the Witch of Endor, he was called Nergal by the Babylonians and Huitzilopotchli by the Aztecs also Bastet said that he is her little brother and that he was called Horus in Egyptian mythology. History After the Fall of Danu Talis, Mars, still a noble warrior at the time, led the Humani slaves to safety, protecting and caring for them along the way.Somewhere along the line something happened to Mars. It is said that Clarent, the Coward's Blade, poisoned him. And then, shortly after he Awoke his twin sons Romulus and Remus, they killed each other, pushing him over the edge. He transformed from a defender of humani to Mars Ultor the avenger. He demanded a blood sacrifce from the Romans for a time, harvesting the power of their auras, and the left overs of their creator, Prometheus's aura. His wife, the Witch of Endor, cursed him in his madness and encased him in his own aura. Mars' purple-red aura hardened like cooled down lava. Mars was trapped in the catacombs of Paris. Lying in a big circular room on a stone plinth. His servants Phobos and Deimos protected and served him. Sometime during his life he was declared an Utlaga, a wolf's head. He is also the uncle of Hel and the cousin of Odin. The Magician Dee and Machiavelli convince Josh to follow them to the catacombs of Paris to have Mars Ultor, imprisoned in the room, to awaken his powers. Mars accepts but states that Josh is indebted to him. However, seeing the strength of his golden aura, Mars decides to give Josh a gift free of charge, which turns out to be his military knowledge. Nicholas Flamel, Sophie Newman, Joanne of Arc and the Comte de Saint-Germain arrive to see Josh awakened. Also, it is stated that he is the father of Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome. He said that his sons were first the closest friends but the power changed them, and Romulus killed Remus. Afterward, as everyone else evacuated, Dr. John Dee encased Mars Ultor and his satyr guardians, Phobos and Deimos, in hardened bone. The Sorceress Bastet reveals to the immortal Dr. John Dee that Mars Ultor is her younger brother. She calls him by the name Horus. She states that Mars Ultor is dangerous beyond measure. The Warlock In The Warlock, Zephaniah freed him and ask him to kill Dr. John Dee. He joins the others at Tsagaglalal's home, where he receives a jade tablet. Then he reveals to Sophie that he has a connection to her twin that he gained from passing his knowledge to him, and that he knows Josh is on Alcatraz. He travels to Alcatraz along with Odin, Hel, and Black Hawk. The Enchantress While on Alcatraz with Odin, Hel, and Black Hawk, many of the monsters are escaping. A giant crab comes out with three monokerata, Xolotl, and assorted other monsters. They realize that they have to open Areop-Enap's web coating. Billy and Black Hawk head out with the others to fight the giant crab. It eats Xolotl, which is described that since he has tasted Elder aura, he will be satisfied by nothing else. Odin distracts him by taking off his eyepatch and shooting a kind of laser out of his empty eye socket. Mars distracts the crab by flaring up his aura after Odin and Hel are destroyed because of the aura expenditure, but his aura consumes himself, as it did to Odin and Hel. Enemies *Prometheus: In The Warlock, they make amends. *John Dee: Angered that he (John) trapped him (Mars Ultor) in a "prison of bone". Category:Dark Elders Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Auras Category:Sword Wielders Category:The Magician Category:The Sorceress Category:The Warlock Category:The Enchantress Category:Red Eyes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Waerloga Category:Great Elders Category:Major Characters Category:The Necromancer Category:Elders that Can Awaken Humani Category:The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel Book Series